


The Hatmaker's Lament

by Adara_Rose



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I left my heart, my map, my love, on a path, a bend, somewhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hatmaker's Lament

Help me, aid me, save me, please;  
for, you see, I am lost down here.  
I left my heart, my map, my love,  
on a path, a bend, somewhere.

I have lost my mind, my reason  
my brand new coat is out of style.  
my invitation must be lost,  
and late I have been for a while.

I pour another cup of tea  
onto my plate. I wonder  
if I start screaming, can I stop,  
will the cry tear me asunder?

A house I built, for my fair king,  
my hands, with brick and stone.  
The queen, in her jealous rage,  
shattered every bone.

I gave my heart and soul and mind  
all goods I had to offer  
he took it all, each golden pearl,  
to fill his empty coffer.

Gone is all I stood to gain,  
but yet my art is true.  
My king is lost, and I with him,  
\- but here! A hat, for you.

Before I wander on, alone,  
and bitter be my cry;  
Today is my unbirthday.  
We celebrate it - why?


End file.
